


Darling, You're Too Much

by Tecc



Series: The Mirror Lied [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mindless Fluff, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tecc/pseuds/Tecc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka needed to stop buying Makoto things. It was getting to be too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling, You're Too Much

Makoto’s family only had one computer situated on a desk against the far wall of the living room. There was no privacy for anyone at any given time when using it.

Makoto hunched over the computer long after everyone had gone to bed, face ablaze and trying not to feel too much like he was watching something pornographic. He listened intently through a set of ear buds as the girl on screen explained the proper way to apply mascara. The thirteen year old walked him through the steps carefully, explaining as she went. Makoto sighed wistfully, wondering if he’d be able to get that good.

Haruka had been giving him things lately. First, it had been the nail polish. Things escalated quickly from there. Now Makoto had a full set of make-up complete with twenty colors of eye shadow and a dozen things he didn’t know the name of, much less how to use. It was really too much. Haruka insisted, though, so Makoto eventually relented. 

Somehow, he felt like Haruka had been acting almost…overeager since Makoto’s big confession. It was nice to know he was accepting, but at the same time a little off-putting and left him a little at a loss. More than that, there was a newfound anxiety clinging to his chest now. 

Take, for instance, his invitation to stay over the first weekend of summer break. Haruka said that if Makoto wanted to, he could do things he couldn’t at home when he came over. The way he said it sounded vaguely dirty, but Makoto got the gist of it. That didn’t mean it wasn’t nerve-wracking. Haruka had never been this outspoken before. It put on a level of pressure that wasn’t there before. If Haruka was going to be there, he’d have to actually try and look good for once. He wasn’t sure he wanted Haruka to see at all, really. 

After the fifth video, he gave up and decided he could only put the theory to practice now. Whatever happened, good or bad, he would need to be ready. He clicked out of the video and actually did look up porn then. Makoto barely remembered to clear his Internet history as he stumbled off to bed later that night. 

Weeks passed and Makoto wished the semester hadn’t come to an end so quickly. 

He tried not to show exactly how nervous he felt as he made his way to Haruka’s house that evening. It wasn’t a big deal. He’d stayed over at Haruka’s all the time since childhood. Just…not since Makoto had come clean with Haru. Would it be different? It felt different. 

The grip Makoto had on his bag tightened. There was an awareness there now that there hadn’t been before. The bag of make-up packed alongside his bathing suit and a change of clothes was proof enough of that. Makoto tried to fight off the blush creeping up his neck at the reminder. 

All too quickly, Makoto arrived at Haruka’s house. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He waited a long moment before ringing again. Makoto was about to walk around to the back entrance and let himself in when Haruka slid the door open. 

More surprised than he should have been, Makoto walked in after Haruka stepped out of the doorway. “This is rare,” Makoro said, “Were you not in the bath?”

“No,” Haruka said, watching Makoto slip off his shoes and step into the house. He turned and walked down the hall. Makoto trailed after, still nervously gripping his bag. 

To Makoto’s surprise, Haruka turned into the room that had once been his grandmother’s. It was being used for storage now, Makoto discovered as he took in the sight of stacked boxes. A number of them had obviously been opened or shifted aside. 

“Haru, what—“ Makoto started. 

“Looking for something,” he responded. 

Makoto watched in confusion as Haruka bent down and riffled through the box he must have been looking at when he had arrived. He left the boy to his business for now, going to put down his bag in the main room. Makoto glanced around, at a loss, before deciding to return to where Haruka was. 

“Haru, what are you looking for?” he asked, peeking in through the doorway, “I can help.” 

Haruka looked at him a moment then leaned back from the box. “A kimono box about this big,” he finally said, hands held apart to show the size, “black with waves.” 

“Ok,” Makoto said, eyebrows raised, “I’ll start over here.” He’d ask later. 

The two searched in silence. Every once in a while, Makoto would point out a box and Haruka would shake his head and continue searching. It was incredible to realize how many kimonos Haruka’s grandmother had owned. Some of the boxes looked high quality, too. It was no wonder they had kept them after her passing. With both of them looking, it wasn’t long before Haruka found the box and carried it out to the main room. He was looking especially happy with himself as he carefully laid the box out on the table. 

Makoto sat down opposite Haruka at the table and smiled, “So what did you need the that for?” 

“Grandma set this one aside for me,” Haruka explained, carefully lifting the box’s lid off to reveal the paper covering the precious cloth underneath, “Grandpa bought it for her when he proposed. She used to say it was the reason she said yes.” 

“Ok,” Makoto said, gazing in wonder at the richly colored kimono as Haruka lifted it out of its box. 

Privately, Makoto thought that it was no wonder. He would definitely say yes to that, too. The kimono itself was a rich green fading into a darker green as it progressed down the kimono. Along the legs and bottom of the sleeves, lines of thin yellow leaves wrapped around at diagonals. Pale pink flowers followed along the design, subtle but beautiful. It seemed a shame to leave it in a box all those years. 

Makoto caught Haruka watching him, lips quirked slightly. Makoto smiled back, decidedly charmed by both his expression and the kimono he was holding. They watched each other a long moment. 

Haruka’s smile turned a little fonder, “Want to try in on?”

Makoto’s eyes widened. “No way!” he squeaked out, “That was your grandmother’s, right?” Yes. It was Haruka’s grandmother’s really expensive kimono. He shook his head. There was no way it would fit him anyway. Trying it on felt like an insult to his grandmother’s memory. 

“It that so,” Haruka said, frowning a bit and shoulders slumping. He carefully folded the fabric back into place and replaced the lid on the box. 

Makoto wasn’t quite sure why, but it felt awkward after that. They played some shooter games in silence; they cooked and ate dinner in silence; they watched TV in silence. It got to the point where Makoto was even wishing he had thought to bring his summer homework to do. He sighed and leaned back to stretch during a commercial break when he caught sight of Haruka watching him. 

“What?” Makoto asked, smiling a bit hesitantly. 

“Did you bring it?” 

Surprised, Makoto was about to ask what he was talking about when he remembered Haruka had indirectly demanded he bring his make-up. The make-up generously supplied by Haruka kept in the small make-up bag also generously provided by Haruka. The very bag tucked securely in the duffle by his feet. 

“Yes, but…” Makoto hesitantly began when suddenly something clicked into place. Carefully, he asked, “Haru, did you take out the kimono because I was coming over?” So he could try it on?

“Yeah,” Haruka said, sounding like he was surprised that hadn’t been clear from the beginning. 

Makoto flushed bright red. “Haru…that’s is too much.” What was the boy thinking?

Haruka watched him turn impossibly redder as seconds passed. Finally, se said, “I made you uncomfortable.” 

“No!” Makoto immediately cut in, biting back a wince. Neither of them was convinced by the denial. “It’s just, you know, weird? You don’t have to go this far.” 

“You always say that,” Haruka said, brows drawn together. 

Makoto hunched in on himself, “Say what?”

“Weird.”

“Well it is, isn’t it?” Makoto wrapped his arms around his legs. 

“No, it’s not,” Haruka’s voice was firm, almost angry, “Neither are you. Stop saying it.” 

“Haru…”

“No.”

The two stare at one another hard, tensions raised.

“Do you want to wear it?” Haruka asked again, eyes flickering a moment to the kimono box and then back to Makoto. His eyes were serious. 

“…Yeah,” Makoto relented, “Kind of.”

All at once, the tension in Haruka’s shoulders evaporated, “Just say so.”

“Sorry.” 

Haruka pulled the top off of the box again and glanced up at Makoto. “Make-up,” he said, setting aside the lid. 

The nagging buzz was back in Makoto’s chest, but he reached for the make-up in his bag anyway. There was no backing out now. He laid out each item on the table. Haruka left the room and returned with a hanger. He pulled out the kimono gently and hung it on the wall. The kimono box was replaced with a mirror on the table and Makoto swallowed. 

Makoto picked up the bottle of liquid concealer and glanced at Haru, licking his lips. Having someone watching was distracting. How’d the girl on the videos do it? He tried to work through the nerves, only getting as far as finishing with the concealer before he had to give in and ask Haruka to turn around. He would have asked him to leave the room, but that didn’t seem fair. It was his house. 

Makoto calmed down significantly once Haruka’s eyes weren’t on him anymore. Having an outfit in mind for once, he tried his best to coordinate color and look with what skill he had. Makoto finished what he knew how to do with a speed he was privately proud of. All the practice he put in paid off. He didn’t attempt the eyeliner, though. Makoto knew from experience that he wasn’t ready for that yet. The lips came last, as always. He used a chapstick and then a brown-red lipstick that he covered with a pink lipgloss. He glanced at the kimono again and hoped he got the look right. 

Clearing his throat, Makoto said, “Ok, I’m done.”

Haruka turned around to look at him. After examining his face, Haruka nodded. He left the room and returned with a juban, “Here.” Makoto’s ears turned pink. They were really going all out with this. 

Haruka left the room again after Makoto took the undergarments from him, for which Makoto was eternally grateful. He quickly stripped down and tied the skirt on. It was a little short on him. The top, when put on, stretched awkwardly at his shoulders. He wondered how the actual kimono would fit. Makoto hoped he didn’t look too stupid with it on. 

Suddenly, the realization of what he was doing hit him all at once and his mind was reeling. He’d never worn girl’s clothes before. More than that, his first experience was going to be in….that. He stared at the kimono where it hung on the wall. He was not feeling ready for this. 

“Oh my God,” Makoto said, heart beating furiously in his chest. His breathing turned shallow and he sniffled slightly. No, he would not cry and ruin all the hard work he put into his make-up. Especially not with Haruka around to see it. He’d had enough brake downs to last him a life-time. 

As though summoned, the door slid open and Haruka walked in. He was carrying an obi that matched the kimono. Haruka froze mid step when he took in Makoto’s expression. 

“I don’t think I can do this after all,” Makoto said, hands clutching at the thin fabric covering his chest. He should just change back. 

Haruka walked over and set the obi down on the table. When he straightened, he reached a hand out and caressed Makoto’s cheek. “Yes you can,” he said.

Makoto shook his head, eyes clenched shut. A hand slid down to grip his and he jumped. Their foreheads touched lightly. 

“It’s ok,” Haruka’s words ghosted over his face, “It will suit you.” 

Makoto opened his eyes and searched Haruka’s face for any sign of a lie. “You’re sure?” Makoto whispered, sucking in a breath. 

“Yes,” Haruka said, stepping away and walking over to where the kimono hung, “Cute girls should wear cute clothing.”

He inhaled sharply. 

Makoto choked on her breath as it left her lungs. It felt like someone was squeezing her chest. She blinked back tears. Haruka held out the kimono for her, eyes softening as he watched her. Makoto flushed as Haruka helped slide the kimono into place over her shoulders. With a combination of an Internet search on Makoto’s phone and Haruka’s memories of his grandmother, the two managed to tie the obi into something resembling decent. They adjusted the neckline, shoulders fitting surprisingly well considering, and straightened the hem out. 

Haruka stepped back to take in the whole look. He stared a long moment before leaving the room. Makoto stood there awkwardly, confused, as she waited for him to come back. What was wrong? She didn’t have to wait long, however. Haruka returned carrying a small black box. He handed it to Makoto. 

The corners of her mouth tilted down curiously and she lifted off the lid. A set of silver hairpins, stones set in the shapes of flowers along the top, glimmered back at her. The looked expensive. 

Surprised, Makoto looked up. “Haru, no. This is too much,” she said in concern, He needed to slow down on the buying; he was going to run out of money at this rate. How was Haruka even eating? 

Haruka lifted one of the pins from the box and slid it into Makoto’s hair. “It’s fine,” he said, “do you like them?”

“Well, yes, but—“ 

“Good.” He stepped away again to look fully at Makoto, “You look good.” 

“…Really?” Makoto was forced to drop the subject due to the overwhelming distraction of the flattery. He nodded.

Flustered all over again, she hurried to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. The first glance left Makoto surprised by the transformation. She took in her appearance carefully. The make-up needed a lot of work still, but it wasn’t too bad. She was still recognizably male, but maybe a bit prettier looking. Makoto adjusted the pin in her hair and added the second. She’d look better with her hair little longer, but it was ok for now. 

The kimono, though, was still breathtaking despite all of Makoto’s flaws. The effect it had was incredible. It made Makoto look good just by proximity. Somehow, it managed to hide the bulky shoulders and her flat chest actually worked in her favor. She gave a little twirl as she took it in. The obi could be better, but that was expected after their struggles. 

For the first time in her life, Makoto felt comfortable looking at herself straight in the mirror. It was exhilarating. 

“See,” Haruka said from over Makoto’s shoulder, watching her through the mirror, “It suits you.” 

“Thanks,” Makoto said, mouth inching into a smile. He had done all this for her. 

Feeling bold, she reached out and took Haruka’s hand in her’s. They shared a moment, looking each other in the eye. She squeezed his hand once before quickly letting go. He touched her arm lightly and left the room, saying, “It’s not too much.” Makoto took her time recomposing herself. 

Yes, she was definitely kind of sort of in love with the guy. Makoto’s box found a permanent home in Haruka’s house soon after that.

**Author's Note:**

> The more I wrote, the sappier I felt.
> 
> So I ended up drawing a picture of Mako-chan in the kimono. [Curious?](http://31.media.tumblr.com/a77b2bf62e5439b18c1c03cb1b50842e/tumblr_msjfusRn1w1se02qxo1_1280.png)


End file.
